


Vid: Firework

by cosmic_llin



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Dancing, Fanvids, Gen, Happy, Physical Triggers, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Baby you're a firework, come on let your colours burstA tribute to Susan Calman and Kevin Clifton in Strictly Come Dancing.





	Vid: Firework

**Title:**  Firework

 **Fandom:**  Strictly Come Dancing

 **Music:** Firework, by Katy Perry

 **Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w5tlwphtczcwzvs/Firework_-_SCD_-_Llin.mp4) and subtitles [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/o1kylorl4g2y00l/Firework%20-%20SCD%20-%20Llin.srt.txt)

 **Reblog:** [HERE](http://cosmic-llin.tumblr.com/post/168160073500/title-firework-fandom-strictly-come-dancing-2017)

 **Note:** This vid contains bright lights and flashing.

 


End file.
